


Twoset Fanart

by Geert_Wim



Category: TSV - Fandom, TwoSet, twoset violin
Genre: Concept Art, Fanart, M/M, breddy - Freeform, twoset - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28857570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geert_Wim/pseuds/Geert_Wim
Summary: This will be a compilation of my art that I have done for Twoset. It will contain some Breddy, concept art for my stories/collabs and random ideas that never were pushed further than being drawn out.
Relationships: Brett Yang/Eddy Chen, Eddy Chen & Brett Yang
Comments: 14
Kudos: 29





	1. Guide to your Bunny

This could become a mini art series perhaps. Would anyone like to see more of "A guide to you Bunny" as a thing of its own?


	2. Duet for Two Violins

I did this for @TSVhide as a gift originally but then it became an art trade. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to see more of my art you can find me on Instagram where I more commonly post. 
> 
> Instagram: geert_whim  
> https://www.instagram.com/geert_whim/


	3. Get Out concept art

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a lot more doodles of Eddy because he was the one I primarly wrote in the collab.
> 
> Warning: Some blood

There was a lot that went into the development of this story, sadly I don't have as many doodles of Alex as I should, considering he plays a big part in the story.


	4. Practice Merch

I almost forgot I did this picture, but ai I really love that shirt on Eddy.


	5. Boy's Tears

  
This was inspired by a t-shirt I saw with little bunnies with a carton of strawberry juice. So based off it's design I made a little picture for "A guide to your Bunny"


	6. Standing on the Borderline

This was for the twosetweek prompt Uncertainty. I chose to put the word borderline in this picture because for me it is uncertainty. It means to be on the edge of something. But what? The dictionary gives us many examples of what it could be, mostly bad but it also states that it is something in-between that is not fully classifiable as one thing or its opposite.   
So the edge could be bad or it could be good, no one really knows until they move forward with it. 


	7. Blanket fort

Maybe I should draw more in this kind if style. It's pretty cute


	8. Witch Au

  
I think this would be a cute little witch au, Brett as a black cat and Eddy as his witch student. Maybe I will write a one shot about it eventually.


	9. Edwina

  
I stan Edwina now lol


	10. 2019 vs 2020 redraw




	11. Lucid Nightmares

This was an old project from like 2018-2019 maybe, I don't remember but it was never finished. Also the third page was sketched by Jackpotgirl and I just digitally lined it along with coloring it


	12. Feeding a grumpy bunny

  
Doodling this relaxes me. So should Brett eat Eddy or no?


	13. Cell Block Tango

I just really like the male version of cell Block Tango so I couldn't help but draw Eddy, Ray and Brett inspired by it.


	14. Twoset 3mil

  
  
I sketched this on toned paper


	15. Touch of Dawn

  
To all of those who wondered what Brett, Eddy and the dragons look like in touch of dawn, well here they are!


	16. Brett and bubble tea

  
I drew this for his Birthday last year 


End file.
